1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a subframe for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A subframe of this kind is known from German reference DE 39 27 987 A1. Subframes are used in motor-vehicle construction in connection with independent suspension systems in order to increase the transverse rigidity of the relevant axle do that the forces associated with travel introduced via the vehicle wheels are borne well and do that there is good decoupling of the vehicle body from the wheels. The subframe generally extends between the wheels of one axle, having, at its outer end regions, holding arms for the articulated acceptance of the wheel control links and fixing arms for the attachment of the subframe to the vehicle body via rubber-metal supports.
Since the subframe must be matched precisely to the characteristics of the vehicle, in particular the wheel base and the weight of the vehicle, a conventional subframe such as that disclosed in DE 39 27 987 A1 or WO 90/05083 can only be used for a single vehicle type, so that the reduction in costs attempted in modern motor vehicle construction by the use of identical, standardized components in large numbers for different models has hitherto not been possible. The hitherto known one-piece subframes furthermore do not allow the use of different materials for the various parts of the subframe, so that partial use of light alloy in combination with steel has up to now been possible only with difficulty.